Patch Version 56
Patch Version 56 is a patch update released on March 20, 2012. The update implements various adjustments to the game, including NPC store repurchasing, Hybrid FTG adjustments, and adding Practice Mode to all nests. The update also releases skill adjustments for Mercenaries, Acrobats, Elemental Lords and Paladins, as well as an adjustment to the Heal skill. Changelog New Content General * Added new PvP mode: Occupational War. * By popular demand: Erutan's "Song of Goddess - the Eternal Path" returns as Calderock Village's main background music. * New NPC shop feature: the Repurchase feature. Players can buy back items that they sold to NPCs for a higher price. * All nests can be accessed using the Garden of Time and Space in Saint Haven. * Hybrid FTG System now implemented. While FTG points are not 0, players can benefit from boosts in experience. * Drop rates adjusted for the Hybrid FTG System. * First-timers to Nest and their parties will now be given a Newbie Nest Bonus. * Chaos Opening stage entry limit decreased to 7 from 14. Nest * New Nest Mode: Practice Mode. Cash Shop * New costumes added: the Magical School Uniform costume set. * New mount added: the Dire Brown Wolf. Interface * New enhancements to the user interface include a customizable player stat window and the display of the Altea's Gacha Box when opening one. * Added notifications for available skills upon leveling up. * Added the Hide Weapon function. Players can speed up loading time in towns by allowing weapons of other players to be hidden from view. Technical Updates * Updates can now be automatically downloaded into the client using the new Autopatcher. Skill Balancing * Mercenary ** Stomp (PVE): Attack Power increased by 35%, Cooldown decreased to 16 sec from 18 sec. ** Demolition Fist (PVE): Attack Power increaseed by 50%, Cooldown decreased to 18 sec from 20 sec. ** Circle Swing (PVE): Attack Power increased by 50%, Cooldown decreased to 23 sec from 24 sec. ** Flying Swing (PVE): Attack Power increased by 75%, Cooldown decreased to 13 sec from 15 sec. ** Punishing Swing (PVE): Attack Power increased by 40%, Cooldown decreased to 12 sec from 14 sec. ** Circle Bomber (PVE): Attack Power increased by 50%, Cooldown decreased to 27 sec from 30 sec. ** Taunting Howl (PVP/PVE): Cooldown normalized to 25 sec at all levels, Duration for Level 1 is 8 sec, increased by 2 sec for each succeeding skill level. ** Battle Howl (PVE): Duration at Level 1 changed to 28 sec. ** Battle Howl (PVP/PVE): Cooldown decreased to 40 sec from 60 sec, Critical-to-Stun ratio is 50%, Attack Power is changed to relative value from absolute value. ** Havoc Howl (PVE): Cooldown decreased to 100 sec from 125 sec. ** Havoc Howl (PVP/PVE): Damage Reduction effect will now be increased by 2% per succeeding skill level starting from Level 2. ** Howl Charging (PVP/PVE): Magic Damage decreased. ** Howl Charging (PVE): Cooldown decreased to 70 sec from 90 sec. ** Cocoon (PVE): Cooldown decreased to 38 sec from 45 sec, Duration increased by 20 sec, Now decreases 5 more damage. ** Whirlwind (PVE): Attack Power increased by 50%. ** Rolling Attack (PVE): Attack Power increased by 50%. ** Cyclone Axe (PVE): Attack Power increased by 15%. ** Gigantic Bomb (PVE): Attack Power increased by 15%. * Acrobat ** Spiral Kick (PVP/PVE): Attack Power increased by 30%. ** Spirit Shot (PVP/PVE): Attack Power increased by 30%. * Bow Master ** Tracking Arrows (PVP): Cooldown decreased to 22 sec from 30 sec. ** Aerial Chain Shot (PVP): Cooldown decreased to 15 sec from 17 sec. ** Ankle Shot (PVP): Cooldown decreased to 16 sec from 18 sec. ** Arrow Shower, Charged Shot, Scope Arrow, Guide Shot, Arrow Barrage, Rapid Shot, Revolution Ballista and Tracking Arrows can now be cancelled using the skill Tumble. ** Ankle Shot, Stunning Shot, Cheating Point and Detonating Arrow is delayed when using Tumble. * Elemental Lord ** Glacial Spike (PVP/PVE): Increased chance to Freeze and effect duration. ** Freezing Field (PVP): Decreased skill duration by 40%. ** Fire Shield (PVP): Decreased Super Armor defense. ** Ice Shield (PVP): Decreased Super Armor defense. ** Glacial Wave (PVP): Changed number of hits according to skill level, Freeze duration decreased by 30%. * Paladin ** Divine Punishment (PVP/PVE): Damage returned will be limited to 100% of damage received. ** Conviction Aura (PVP): Light Attack decreased by 50%, Light Defense decreased by 50%. ** Iron Will (PVP): Physical and Magical Damage reduction decreased by 50%. * Cleric ** Heal (PVP): Recovery rate = PVE Recovery Rate. Prize Crediting * Permanent Animated Hound Hat reward has been given out to all eligible players via the Cash Shop Gift Box. * No Rest Nest Fest Event Week 2 Rewards have been given out to all eligible players via the in-game Mailbox. * The Great Arms Race Event Week 1 Rewards have been given out to all eligible players via the in-game Mailbox. * All PVP Ladder Points have been reset for this update. Players with any leftover Ladder Points have been reimbursed with Goddess' Teardrops. Category:Patch Updates